


Filthy Pride

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, False Accusations, Gossip, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, Other, Overworking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, consider tippin!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Filthy Pride

_Strip me of my pride that was for the best, but you also deprived me of a full night's rest._

Those lines of The Things We Used to Share, while listening to the song on a whim, resonated with Roman the most, his drained form from a day of defeating another plan executed by the Dragon Witch drenched in sweat, mud, and dried blood. The day was far from over since Thomas and Joan were still trying their hands at mastering puppetry in a single afternoon now turned night, yet he wanted to avoid his counterpart for as long as possible; it was no way for a prince to behave toward his boyfriend, but things had been different between them since having the discussion over their human's purpose.

“Roman, you're needed!”

“Coming!” he returned with no intention of hurrying as soiled garments were left to soak in a nearby bathroom sink, pulling on an identical tunic trimmed with crimson rather than gold before appearing in the living room, “How may I be of service?”

“About time you showed up.”

“I had a kingdom to run!”

“Guys… We're kinda on a time crunch here,” Thomas interrupted, wanting to prevent an argument in front of the guest as they busied with one of the newly crafted dolls, “You're a man of many talents if I remember correctly.”

“That I am!”

“Is this in your wheelhouse?”

“Soon it will be. Step aside!”

Pairing up with Thomas’ closest non-binary pal the creative side started to manipulate the marionette from it's lower half, yet his arms did not take long to give out due to not being able to rest properly. Trying to force himself through the pain in the name of getting back to work the two were unable after a few attempts to perfect the technique as beads of sweat collected on his brow.

“I never fail to impress myself!” 

“We didn't progress much though, Roman…”

“Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose.”

“That did not end well…” Logan interjected in order to allow Joan to have a moment when their partner returned from a snack run, “Why can't you just swallow your pride?”

“Like you, I'm no defeatist.”

“At least I'm aware of realistic outcomes. Did you honestly expect you'd master a craft so many have worked on for years?”

“I mean… We did have a lesson from Nate,” Thomas added after taking a sip of water to stay hydrated, “Looks like one wasn't enough.”

“Clearly… Can you contact Nate again?”

“I don't want to bother him though.”

“We can't do this alone, Thomas,” the other remarked from where they sat with Talyn on the couch, “I’m with Logan on this one.”

All Roman wanted to do in that moment was wipe the cocky smirk spread across lips he would usually want to kiss instead, dramatically falling into a nearby armchair instead of act on urges no gentleman would succumb to. Not long after he could feel a presence lurking in the background, yet he was too disinterested at this point to shoot any witty banter toward the newcomer, curling in on himself even if it was not the most comfortable of positions as unblinking eyes stared unblinkingly ahead.

“Guessing you were served some humble pie?”

“Don't rub it in…”

“I wasn't,” Virgil remarked as he sat cross-legged on the floor, back pressing against the chair to lean back and look up at his best friend, “What's going on with you two?”

“Wish I knew, but Mr. Smarty-pants won't admit he's done anything wrong.”

Not wanting to impose on him a suggestion that might not yet be needed, Virgil found comfort in sitting silently as he scrolled through the Disney tag on Tumblr fully aware that the other would occasionally glance over his shoulder at the screen. Not that the embodiment of anxiety minded since he had purposefully pulled up a subject they both shared interest in, sending pictures of attractive looking guys that popped up to the other's inbox, in exchange for edgy songs from a singer who was infamous for games with knives, enjoying the atmosphere as filming wrapped up for the night.

“Researching other suitors, are we?” the logical side questioned with an emotionless tone that gave away nothing more than what he wanted to share, “Didn't think Virgil was one to encourage that kind of behavior.”

“It’s not harming anyone, Love.”

“Well, it confirms my suspicions.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” the prince asked, genuinely confused as he reached out to grab for a hand when his was slapped away firmly, “Mi amor?”

“I need some time to myself… I suggest spending the night in your own room for once.”

Lost for words, Roman did not attempt to chase after the other who was in the process of storming off, more stunned than anything else. How was he supposed to approach such an accusation? Misty eyed, he tried to keep a calm kind of composure, cheeks tinted with a pink blush as eyes focused on him, “I can't say I know what that's about…”

“Well, we should probably get to the bottom of this.”

“Virge, we should let him have a moment to calm down,” Thomas suggested, returning to the conversation when he saw the two out for the evening, “Princey, did you…?”

“Of course not! I might be the embodiment of passion, but I would only use it on my partner.”

“Then what's going on?”

Mouth opened to answer with only an assumption when a shout startled them all from the discussion, called to the commotion going on upstairs by curiosity that only came with added concern when the creative side caught Patton's added voice. Charging up the flight of stairs slightly ahead of the two following close behind he thought nothing about barging into the bedroom he usually shared with Logan, breaking up the argument.

“Oh, come to side with your boy toy?!” the logical one snapped as Roman stepped between the two, “This doesn't concern you.”

“Like hell it is! This isn't you, love!”

“Don't call me that, not after what you did!” 

“I've no idea what you're going on about.”

Expecting an explanation, he watched as Logan angrily swiped through his phone to pull up a picture shoved into his face. Rapidly blinking for a moment, he could not believe what he was seeing: he had dipped Patton back into a well-muscled arm, their lips locked permanently behind the screen even as it trembled in the hand of his lover whom hardly ever experienced emotions.

“... That's not me, Lo.”

“Are you calling me delusional?! The proof is right here!”

“Explain the outdated outfit then,” Roman requested I a calm manner, “Who showed this to you?”

“Remy did.”

“The one person who's more of a diva than me, 'course he's gonna spread rumors.”

“Not to mention Deceit and I are a couple,” Patton chimed in as if that was an excuse, “We were doing impressions and he, uh, took it a bit too far.”

“That's an understatement…” 

“Do you believe me now, Logan?”

“I should have from the start,” he admitted reluctantly, holding a manicured ha, nd between his own, “Can you ever forgive me?”

“Let's see, that'll have to depend.*

“On?”

“We can decide after a much needed talk. Alone.”

With that eerie statement the witnesses took the hint to leave them to their devices, tension tingling in the air like static as they sat opposite each other in separate armchairs around a designated reading corner. Unbeknownst to both a cycle was resetting in preparation to repeat that turns love into indifference, for while Roman needed this man the most he should have known a little better that these things were not meant to last indefinitely. If only these discussions were not so heartbreakingly painful, even for such a hopeless romantic, no matter which option was settled on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, consider tippin!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
